Midnight Kiss
by miss undead
Summary: Rose thought she was a normal teenager until she started having strange thoughts and dreams. Those stopped when she met Nathan, a boy from her class. But then he tells her something and she ends up in a whole new world, with new people and new lovers.


**Prologue:**

"I can't do this alone, you have to help me." I looked deeply into his eyes.

"But I just don't understand what I can do to help, I think that this is something you have to do alone." He stared at the ground.

"Please, please just come with me, that's the least you can do."

"I, I don't know…" He was still wasn't looking at me.

"Please." I was almost crying.

He finally looked at me and said: "Hey, everything will be fine, I'll go with you if you really want me to." Now I was the one who didn't look up.

He took my chin in his hand en made me look at him. "Don't be scared, nothing will happen."

"But how can you now that for sure? And I'm glad you're coming. I'm just so scared, I don't know what will happen or what he'll do. Maybe I'll crash and you won't be there to take me back home."

Why am I making up the worst case scenarios? I'm just making myself more nervous and scared then I already am. All I have to do is plan everything perfectly and then everything will be fine. I thought.

"Stop thinking about what could happen, you're just scarring yourself. I'll be there every second. And if you're not ready for it tomorrow we'll do it next month."

"No, I want to do it tomorrow." We were still looking at each other, he gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "Everything will be fine. I promise, I won't let him hurt you."

**1.**

I woke up with this weird feeling. It was September 13th, the day of our one-year anniversary. I was so excited for that daybut also kind of scared, because it was Friday the 13th and I'm so superstitious, so I was really scared that something was going to happen. But I was also very excited to see what Nathan bought me. So I got ready and left for school.

I arrived at school with a pretty good feeling, especially when I heard Nathan yell at me: "Rose!" He was running towards me. "Happy anniversary, babe" he said while he hugged me.

"You to." I replied with a big smile.

"This is for you." He gave me a beautiful dark red rose with a little card on it. I wanted to open it but he stopped me.

"Not yet, you have to wait until you're alone." He said with his stupid but cute smile.

"Why?"

"Just wait, it's worth it." He said while walking backwards, leaving for class.

"Fine" I said to myself a little angry, he knew I didn't have patience.

I did what he asked and waited until I was alone to open the card, but the problem was that I was never alone, I was either or in class or in the hallway with Alexis. So I went to the toilets and read the note in a booth. It said:

_"__Happy anniversary Rose!_

_Come to my house tonight at 7pm, you don't have to dress up unless you want to._

_I'll see you tonight._

_Love,_

_Nathan"_

Suddenly I was scared, I don't know why. I guess I was just nervous at first, because with Nathan you never knew what he was going to do. I'll just have to trust him.

I didn't see him anymore that day, his friends said that he went home early but they didn't know why. So I just decided to go home after school and get ready for tonight.

While I was getting ready I was thinking about how much my life has changed since I met Nathan. One year ago I was a stubborn teenage girl, with a lot of problems in my little life. For starters I never had many **real** friends at school, and the friends I had, I lost because of a new friend I made… and I said some harsh things but I made up with them because I missed them too much, but got in another fight with them because of a new friend they made and I didn't like her at all. I even said that I wanted to push her off the stairs, I know that sounds crazy but I was walking behind her on the stairs and I almost pushed her… The only thing that stopped me was that one-off my best friends was walking next to her, if she wasn't there I probably would've pushed that girl. Since that had happened I started to have these thoughts and dreams off wanting to kill her and every person I never wanted to see again, and that were a few people. But the person I dreamt of killing most was someone I **really** hated, but not someone you would expect someone that's 16 years old to hate. That person was my grandfather, and the reason I hated him was because he sexually assaulted me, and I had a little niece on that side of the family and I didn't want something like that happen to her. So I thought if he is dead, he can never hurt anyone again.

After a while I started thinking about ways to kill him and I thought I was starting to go crazy when I started thinking about the Devil and things like that. I was making plans in my head so that I could go into the woods and summon him by making a fire or brining a candle and then cut my hand or wrist so I could make a blood offer. But I never had the guts to sneak out of the house at night and to do those things so I kept them in my head. Slowly those thoughts were driving me crazy, or so I thought. I started wearing a lot of black, just because I didn't like any other colors anymore. At school everyone started calling me gothic, well almost everyone. I found another group of friends who didn't judged me on what I wore, like all my friends in my class did. It's not that I got bullied, they just commented that's all and it bothered me at first but after a while I just stopped listening to it. As the school year went on my mind felt like it could explode any second, I started saying harsh things to people who got on my nerves, I even made a few girls cry. And the idea of the Devil was always in the back of my head. The school year ended, I was starting to wear less black so I started thinking that the black and the thoughts were just a phase. Until I started to have dreams, first it was a dream of me killing my grandfather, then a dream of me summoning the Devil but when the Devil started to appear in front of me, I woke up. I had that last dream for a month, until school started again. In school there were a lot of new people in my class, which I was glad about because I hated my old classmates. In my class there was a new boy, his name was Nathan. We became friends, and my dreams and thoughts started to fade away until they were completely gone, me and Nathan spent a lot of time together until we became more than friends.


End file.
